


Guess I'm married to you now.

by Melancholy_Incarnate



Series: Take a prompt and run with it [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholy_Incarnate/pseuds/Melancholy_Incarnate
Summary: Prompt I found on the internet:"My ex very loudly informed the whole bar I would never find anyone who would be willing to marry me and now I’m married to a very attractive person I don’t know.”





	Guess I'm married to you now.

Bernard was a dick. A complete and utter dick. He treated me like shit and slept around. I don't know how or why I stayed with him as long as I did, but I was ending it tonight. After a year of his bullshit, I was finally through. 

I put on a bit of light makeup and a cute outfit before grabbing my purse and getting in my car. I'd chosen a bar to break up with him so I could get drunk and not remember his inevitable verbal abuse that would come afterward. But it was fine. Anything to be rid of him. 

When I arrived at the place, Bernard was chatting up some chick. Poor girl. Hope she realizes how fucking toxic he is before it's too late. But I tapped him on the shoulder, gave him the sweetest smile I could muster, and told him in no uncertain terms that it was over.

He laughed and stood to address the whole bar. 

"You will never ever find anyone willing to marry you. I'm the best you'll ever get and you've ruined that. Goodbye, Y/n. Go live your sad, lonely,  _pathetic_ excuse for a life."

But then a voice spoke up from the other end of the bar. I looked over to see a handsome blond man looking at me.

"You're wrong. I'd be willing to marry her."

"Then why don't you do it, pretty boy?" Bernard spat.

"Fine. I will," the tall stranger said good-naturedly before turning to face me. "Miss, what's your full name?"

"Y/n L/n," I grinned.

"It's a very nice name, I like it." He turned to the man behind the bar and started whispering to him. I caught snatches of conversation. 

"Halloween... Last week... Spider..." When he finished his whispered conversation the barkeep laughed and went to the back to grab something. When he came back, he handed something to the blond stranger. The man got down on one knee and presented me with one of those little plastic spider rings. Now I knew exactly what he had said to the bartender. 'Halloween was a few days ago and I know you were giving out spider rings. Do you have any extra?'

"Y/n L/n, will you marry me?"

"Hells yes," I replied as Bernard stalked out the door.

The rest of the night was a blur. Something about 'you may now kiss the bride' and a bunch of other stuff. When I woke up, I found mystery man asleep on my couch. Things came flooding back. I apparently got married to the guy last night. I did some research and woke him up. He was really attractive, but I didn't even know his name.

"Hi, guy I married last night. Sorry I woke you up, but I was just doing some research online and it turns out that our 'marriage' is legally binding." I pulled two RingPops out of my pantry and handed him one. I unwrapped the other one and put it on my ring finger. He did the same.

"So you're hot and all, but I really need to know your name."

"Steve. Rogers. Man, Bucky is going to  _kill_ me. He always wanted to be at my wedding," the man whose name I now knew joked. I recognized the name; it sounded familiar. But I couldn't quite place it.

"Well happy twelve-hour anniversary, Steve. Wanna go tell your friend just to freak him out? We can get it annulled this afternoon if you want. Or whenever. I don't exactly have anywhere to be. My shop is closed for the week because some idiot managed to get it infested with termites."

"What do you do?"

"I sell candles. And soap."

"Nice. I save the world and almost die on occasion."

"Oh man. You're Captain America. Oh-" I was beginning to panic.

"You didn't know? Really?"

"Yes really! If I'd known, I probably wouldn't have said yes when you proposed with a plastic spider!"

"That's- that's fair. To be honest, I didn't think our little marriage was binding."

"Yeah, me neither. But let me take a shower and get dressed so we can go freak your friends out." I pulled off my RingPop wedding ring and placed it on the table. "Don't eat my wedding ring."


End file.
